Many houses and other residential dwellings include carpets or rugs that cover at least a portion of their flooring. These carpets or rugs are often subject to liquid spills or leaks. For example, people can spill drinks on them, pets can have accidents on them, and fish tanks, appliances such as washing machines and dishwashers, and faulty household plumbing can leak onto them. The liquids may damage the carpet or rug itself.
But perhaps more critical damage may occur to the structures beneath the carpet when liquids soak through. Wood floors and ceilings of rooms below can sustain water damage that may lead to greater cost repair or replacement. In addition, leaks may occur in a part of the house that is not frequented, so the homeowner may not immediately be aware of a problem. Carpets may not dry out very quickly, and moisture remaining in a carpet may lead to the growth of mold, which in turn may present health risks.
Liquid spills and leaks may also be problematic in non-residential settings. For example, in industrial settings, water and other liquids are often used as part of a process for manufacturing or production. In other settings, large volumes of liquids may be stored as part of an ongoing process or for later usage. Quickly detecting leaks in these settings might help to reduce financial loss.